


Potty Mouth

by GabbyD



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Groot, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Grandparent Yondu Udonta, Parent Yondu Udonta, Set after people start understanding Groot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: Yondu and Groot are spending some time together when Groot suddenly asks a question.





	Potty Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts), [maggierachael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggierachael/gifts).



> Because I love Baby Groot's potty mouth and I refuse to believe that it ain't filthy enough to make even Yondu stop.
> 
> Headcanon made with the help of my friend Maggie.

Yondu sat around with his trinkets, cleaning a few of his guns with one foot on top of the table exactly like Gamora had told him not to do before. As if he’d obey her; he was the one who saved the day with that Ego prick, not the angry green girl. The little twig, Groot, was sitting on his tight watching him curiously as he worked.

What a cute little bugger. 

It wasn’t even twenty minutes of comfortable company after that he felt the soft tap of small hands on his leg, trying to get his attention. “What izzit?”

“I am Groot?”

Yondu stared at him for a second, waiting to see if he was going to complete his thought, before answering.

“A question? Fer me?” Groot nodded. “Sure, go fer it, Twig.” 

It took awhile for Groot to get up and stable on top of Yondu’s leg, all in which the ravager watched and waited for what was to come. Surely nothing bad, the twig probably wanted to ask about one of Quill’s crew or about his guns; Groot was as innocent and curious as a child. And he did a cute dance.

Yondu might’ve gotten a little bit attached. 

As soon as he got to his feet though, Groot took a deep breath and said what was in his mind. “I am Groot? I am Groot.”

Uncomfortable silence.

“ _I am Groot?_ ” 

Yondu could swear his veins would pop, refusing to believe his translator and with his jaw open in shock.

What in... 

…

“ _Quill!_ ” Yondu screeched as he kicked the door open, startling the captain that was inside the room. He carried Groot in one hand and his blue face was almost purple from how flustered. Peter could swear he was hearing a mantra of “nope, nope, nope, not gonna do it” together with clicks and almost-whistles impossible to translate coming from his former captain as he approached. “I believe this is all yours, boy!”

He all but dropped Groot on Peter’s lap.

“Yondu? What happened, why are you—?”

“Nah, that’s what I ask ye, Quill, the hell have you folks been teaching the stick?! He’s a baby!”

Peter looked confused at the offended Groot on his lap, who murmured a small “I am Groot” in protest of being called a child. “What?”

“Ye know what? I don’t wanna know, I best not know! Just be careful around the kid, shit Quill, ye grew up around ravagers and ye weren’t like that. I ain’t answerin’ any of his questions, _ever_ , ye hear me, boy? I’m too old fer this! You deal with him, I’m out!”

And just like that he was gone, still complaining under his breath, closing the door with all his might as he did and with his heavy steps still audible long after. Whatever happened affected him good, Peter had never seen the other like that.

“What the hell did you do to him?”

“I am Groot?”

 _“_ What do you mean you were just curious? _How do you even know that word?!”_

“I am Groot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Feel free to talk to me on tumblr at remuslupinsmiled~
> 
> Please leave kudos & comments to let me know if ya did!


End file.
